Snow
by The Ramen Noodle
Summary: Kyo finds a boy in the snow, who he becomes very attached to. But the boy hides a dark past... Which Kyo shares? Shounenai. YukiKyo
1. The Boy In the Snow

Authoress' Note: Since stories like this are cool. And I was bored…. Here goes! This is not a one-shot. It will have more than one chapter… Maybe it'll be a whole story!

NOTE: This is done as if no one had ever met. (Well…except for Shigure and Kyo… It doesn't come right out an say it, but if you notice….)

WARNING: Shounen ai… And they may be slightly out of character…but for plots sake, don't complain… (Ha! I made a joke! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba! Amazing.

Snow

A boy, maybe seventeen, walked through the snow covered forest. His bright orange hair stuck out in the winter wonderland. His brilliant red eyes were directed at his feet. He was fuming. His idiot of a boss had been rambling on again…and making fun of him. No wonder it had been easy to get this job…

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the bushes. A foot stuck out of the bushes, then disappeared. The boy's eyes darted around… A criminal? He backed away from the bushes. They were making noises now. Light noises, like some one was in pain, but near passing out.

The boy stepped back closer. He slowly inched his way towards the bushes… A louder noise came, which made him jump. But he kept going. He pushed the branches apart to see a young silver haired boy, laying on the other side. He was completely naked, and shivering. He was muttering things in his sleep. He bent beside the other boy.

"W-who…are you?" The boy mumbled, opening his violet orb eyes.

"My name is Kyo. What are you doing out here?" Kyo asked.

"I…I was ru…" The boy began, but fainted before he could finish.

Kyo swore, and took his coat off, wrapping it around the thin body. He picked the boy up and carried him off, to his house. When they arrived, he dug around in his drawers for clothing. He dressed the boy, trying not to touch him anywhere inappropriate, or even look. He threw a blanket over the boy, but he still shivered. He sighed, grabbing another blanket to throw over him.

A few hours later, those violet eyes blinked open again. They focused on the orange haired boy across the room, who was focusing on him. He faintly remembered a name…'Kyo'.

"Are you…Kyo-san?" The boy asked.

"Just call me Kyo, okay?" Kyo said.

"Yes…" The boy replied. "My name…is Yuki."

"Yuki…" Kyo repeated. He had heard that name before, somewhere.

Yuki tossed the blankets off of his body, and stood up. Kyo blushed slightly, thinking about how adorable he looked in the over-sized clothes.

"Do you have a bathroom, Kyo?" Yuki asked.

Kyo directed him to the bathroom. Yuki muttered a 'thank you', and closed the door behind himself. Kyo waited outside. He couldn't help but worry about him fainting again. When Yuki came back out, he spotted Kyo waiting for him, although not by the door, so Yuki wouldn't think he had been waiting. He smiled slightly.

"Took you long enough." Kyo commented.

Yuki just smiled again, and this confused Kyo… But he just guided Yuki back to the bed. Yuki sat up when they got there. Kyo gently pushed him down.

"You need your rest." He said.

"I was just passed out for quite a long time. I'm pretty sure I don't need anymore sleep." Yuki replied.

"_Stubborn." _Was the word that ran through Kyo's mind. "Yes, you do…"

Yuki just sighed, and lay his head down on the pillow. He went to sleep surprisingly fast. Kyo smiled at how peaceful he looked in his sleep…and pretty. He quickly shook that thought out of his head.

He then put his hand on Yuki's forehead. It was burning up. Kyo got up, and returned with a cold cloth. When he did, he saw Yuki turning and squirming in his sleep. The silver haired boy moaned slightly, as if in pain…Like earlier. Kyo rushed to his side, trying to shake him awake. When he was like this, it scared him.

"Yuki… Yuki! Wake up!" Kyo exclaimed.

When Yuki opened his eyes, there were tears. He grabbed Kyo's shirt, and buried his head into the other boy's chest. Kyo was shocked, at first, but soon, he hugged the boy, stroking his silky soft hair.

"Don't cry, Yuki…" He whispered.

Yuki sniffed, looking up at Kyo. "It was just a dream…right?"

Kyo smiled kindly at the boy. "Yeah. It was all a dream… So don't cry."

Yuki returned the smile, although he was still crying.

"Do you want some tea, Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"I'd…like that." Yuki said.

Although Yuki regretted leaving the warmth of the other boy, he drew away. Kyo was soon back with the tea. Yuki sipped it. It was really warm, and felt good. Kyo had completely forgotten about the cold cloth… But it was currently leaving wet stains on the night stand. Kyo sat in a chair, near the bed. Yuki finished his tea, and set it next to the cold cloth.

"Thank you, Kyo…" Yuki whispered.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Kyo said.

Yuki nodded, falling asleep again. Kyo glanced at the clock, and swore.

"I have night shift." He muttered. He glanced at Yuki. "Crap… Yuki."

Yuki blinked his eyes open. He apparently hadn't been sleeping very deeply.

"Nn?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki… I have night shift. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Kyo asked.

Yuki's eyes shimmered with… something. Kyo couldn't tell what. "I know… I'm being selfish… But could you stay here with me tonight?"

Kyo smiled. Partly because he didn't have to deal with his idiot boss…and the other half… he didn't know. Kyo was normally a sour person. But, with Yuki… He seemed to have changed.

"You're not being selfish." Kyo said. "I just have to call my boss, to tell him I won't be coming."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you."

Kyo walked out of the room, calling up his boss, who simply said,

"Ooh, does our little Kyon-Kyon have plans tonight?"

On which Kyo hung up. Man he hated his boss. He walked back in the room.

"I'll be in my bed… if you need me." Kyo said. He was really tired.

Yuki gave him that look again, this time he was blushing. Kyo flushed pink as well. But then he nodded.

"I'll be right back, then." He said.

When he came back, he was in 'nightwear', and holding his own pillow. He lay the pillow down on the other side of the bed, and crawled in. Yuki smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Kyo…" He whispered.

"Goodnight…" Kyo replied.

Kyo and Yuki both drifted to sleep quickly. And in the middle of the night…Yuki seemed to have found a spot curled up to Kyo's chest, his arms draped around the orange-head's neck.

End of Chapter One


	2. Burning the Kitchen

Authoress Note: Yes, I know it's only been a few hours… But! I got twenty seven people that looked at the story and… Ah! Reviews: None…. Favorites: None… Story Alerts: None… But never fear. That first chapter wasn't exactly exciting. (laugh) just a bunch of explaining and fluff. Oh! And if you want to know, my favorite out of the two is Yuki… It used to be Kyo, though. In the manga (I've read up to volume 12), I think Kyo and Tohru should end up together. …. Maybe Kyo and Yuki… (laughs)

Note: Yuki is a bit younger than Kyo in this, although his age hasn't been mentioned. But he's not a little kid. He's maybe thirteen or fourteen. (He acts very childish, right? I think it's cute.) And Kyo is seventeen. (Oh! You have figured out who Shigure is, right?)

(Ah yes, the instructions for the ramen, and the description of it…is just how my instant ramen comes….Aw man, now I'm craving it.)

(Ah yes yes, Nira Tama is a dish with Leeks. And eggs. And onions. Mmm… Not really… Although I haven't tried it, I almost did.)

Warning: Shounen ai; Out of character-ness. Nira Tama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket… The wonderful Miss Natsuki Takaya does… If I owned it, I'd probably ruin it… So be happy! OH! And I don't own any of the 'Dummies Guide' books. Or Shakespeare. Or his books.

Snow

Kyo opened his eyes, and rolled over on his side, glancing at the clock. It was…

"Twelve-o-clock?" He exclaimed, scrambling up. "I have to go to…"

Then he remembered Yuki…and wondered if it had all been a dream. He put his head in his hands. He had been mad, so he had weird dreams…

"Kyo…? Kyo, are you awake?" A soft voice came from the door.

Kyo looked up, to see the boy he had found. He felt…happy that it wasn't a dream. He smiled and nodded. Then he glanced at the clock again.

"Yuki, I really do have to go to work… If you want, I can take the night shift off again… But I have to go this morning." He said, hating his boss for over-working him.

"That's fine." Yuki lied. He felt a little uncomfortable about the fact that he had to stay alone.

"Okay then." Kyo said, getting out of bed, and walking towards the bathroom.

Yuki followed him, although he tried to make look like he was just walking behind him. Kyo didn't seem to notice. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Yuki soon heard the shower start, and he sat down next to the door and pulled his knees to his chest. After about fifteen minutes or so, Kyo came out, in a towel. He didn't notice Yuki on the floor as he rushed to his room to get dressed.

What Yuki noticed… was that the towel was riding pretty low on Kyo's waist. The thought made him blush. It also made him a bit mad at towel. For teasing him like that. (A/N: That made me laugh...)

Kyo came back out in a uniform…well, sort of. He was wearing a normal outfit, except he wore an apron, and a name tag that said… 'Hello! My name is Kyo' 

Yuki quickly got up. Kyo glanced over at him, as he dug around in a closet for his coat.

"There's some instant ramen in the cabinet… Currently, I need to go shopping. Unless you want to use all of my vegetables to make something complicated." Kyo said. "Then there's that. But try not to set the house on fire. Pots and pans are in the third cabinet under the stove."

Yuki nodded. "Have a good time at work, Kyo."

Kyo groaned. "I'm sure I will." He said, slipping on his jacket, then his shoes. "Bye!"

"Good-bye!" Yuki called back, as the door slammed shut. He heard Kyo twist the key to lock it.

He looked around the house. Since he had been in bed all day yesterday… (although he still wasn't feeling great today, he was a bit better) he hadn't had time to look at it. Kyo had no TV, but a couch, facing the mostly blank wall. Beside it was an end table. A picture was on it. Yuki picked it up, and looked at it closely. A girl was in it, standing beside Kyo. She had long brown hair, and matching chocolate eyes. She looked like she had no care in the world… Yuki set it back down and sighed, falling onto the couch.

He had felt that way yesterday, after he had fainted… But… it was coming back to him now. He remembered the torture he had been through. And that _person. _The one who he hated. The one who he would never go back to. He drew a nearby pillow up to his face, his knees behind it, and bit his lip. He was almost in tears, as he remembered what had happened. He didn't exactly remember the details, but what he did remember was the pain. He rubbed a spot, high on his arm, and rolled the sleeve of Kyo's shirt up, revealing a small bruise. He remembered being weak…then being naked. Then trying to run, and collapsing. Then the itchy bush.

His stomach rumbled loudly, making him blush, although there was no one around. He got up, digging for that instant ramen in the cabinet… and finally, he found the box with the little orange packages. He pulled out a pot…Two cups of water…boil….dump the noodles in…three minutes…flavoring goes in…stir…. Ta-dah! Yuki had made ramen. In a few minutes…Yuki had eaten ramen. He set the bowl in the sink, and glanced at the clock.

"It's been an hour…one-o-clock. I wonder what time Kyo will get home?" He asked himself.

-Kyo-

"Restock those shelves, slave boy!" The sing-song voice of Kyo's boss was heard.

"Aw, shut up already! I will! As soon as I'm done scrubbing the toilet!" Kyo shouted back.

"Oh my, Kyo… Did I make it that dirty?" His boss gasped.

"Disgusting." Kyo muttered.

You can see why he hated his boss.

-Yuki-

Yuki was bored. He was currently staring at that blank wall in front of the couch. He had hunted through the whole place…except Kyo's room. It would be an invasion of privacy…But he was so bored! He couldn't help himself. He crept to the room, opening the door. The bed was unmade, and a few articles of clothing were on the floor…but other than that, it was just a bit messy. He saw something in the corner…a book shelf!

"Oh, thank you…" He said, looking up at the ceiling.

He walked over, and bent down, searching through the books… 'A Dummies Guide To: Cooking'. He pulled that out. Maybe he'd make Kyo dinner. Next… 'Romeo and Juliet'….Why did he have this? Next… 'A Game of Cat and Rat. By: Shii'… Who was 'Shii'?

He couldn't really find anything else interesting… So he picked up the cooking guide and the 'Game of Cat and Rat' and headed towards Kyo's bed.

"_It's comfy…" _He thought, as he used two pillows to prop his head up.

First, he picked up the novel by 'Shii'.

'Nezumi. He was eight years old…and an outcast.

Neko. He was nine years old…and an outcast.

Neko and Nezumi, having so much in common…were surprisingly enemies.'

He didn't know why… But this story seemed very familiar. He continued to read it.

'Neko and Nezumi fought every time the saw each other. Verbally and Physically. Nezumi was getting tired of it. He decided not to fight with Neko any more. It was hard, for Neko always wanted to fight. One day, Nezumi tried confronting Neko… and Neko broke down. When Nezumi requested being friends… Neko only shouted out how it was impossible, because Nezumi was the flawless rat, and he was a monster.'

Yuki found himself connecting more to Nezumi, but feeling sorry for Neko.

'Nezumi tried to object… but found himself crying too. That was their only common ground now. Tears. Because it was true that Neko was a monster. The young boys found themselves on opposite sides of the room, sobbing, and shouting things like 'I hate you!'… All the while, it wasn't true.'

Yuki put the book down. It was too depressing. He turned off the light and left the book on Kyo's bed. He found himself reading the cook book, searching for something to cook for a few hours. It was a really thick book. By the time he had picked out the dish…(Nira Tama) it was five-o-clock. He began to attempt to make it.

"Ah! This goes here… and turn the stove on high…" He muttered… Except he didn't notice one thing. His apron was caught under the pan. Which also meant, fire.

As it did set on fire, he untwisted it and got out before it reached him, but it and the pan were still on fire. He panicked, and didn't know what to do. He got a cup of water and poured it on it, which doused half of it, but still didn't help. He saw it go from the apron to the towel on the counter. He groaned, and tried to put it out with a bowl of water this time. It put out the pan and apron, but not the towel. He ran up to it, still panicking, and managed to burn his hands. Smoke was everywhere by now, and was causing him to cough heavily. He took more water, dousing that. Little flames still flickered a bit, and he got rid of those too. But the apron, the towel, and the pan were ruined.

"I'm so stupid… Kyo is going to be so mad at me…" Yuki muttered, falling on the floor, as tear welled up in his eyes. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid…."

He heard the lock on the door click, and jumped slightly. Then thought of all the things Kyo would do. Maybe even kick him out.

"W-what in the world happened?" Was what Kyo said, as he saw the still lingering smoke and the ashes.

He walked over to the mini kitchen and looked down at the boy in it. He bent down, and saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyo…I'm so sorry…If you want to kick me out, it's okay…" He cried.

"What matters is that you're okay." Kyo said.

"So…you're not mad?" Yuki whispered.

"Well, yes, I'm mad. At you for being to stupid, of course. But I'm glad you're safe." Kyo said, hugging him. This made Yuki blush.

Kyo stopped. "Wait a second… are you safe?" He asked.

"Well… I burnt my hands a little." Yuki whispered, ashamed.

"Let me see." Kyo said, taking his wrists, and looking at the burnt hands. Yuki winced. "We need to get some bandages on these."

Yuki nodded, and Kyo helped him up. He sat him down on the couch. He fetched some bandages, and sat down across from him, wrapping them around his hands, with an occasional 'ow!' from Yuki.

"I'm still really sorry, Kyo." Yuki whispered.

"I told you not to worry about it. I'll clean it up." Kyo said.

"I'll do something to make up for it." Yuki offered.

Kyo almost selfishly accepted this. The key word is almost. He shook his head. "You don't have to do that." He said.

"I do!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'll… Uhm… Scrub your toilets! Clean the whole kitchen!"

Kyo leaned over and ruffled Yuki's hair. "I told you not to worry, Yuki."

Yuki blushed, looking down. "Okay."

Kyo saw him blush, and couldn't help but blush himself. "I'll be right back." He said, walking into his room.

He spotted the 'A Game of Cat and Rat' book, and cocked his head. Had Yuki been reading this? He wondered… He quickly changed out of his uniform, and grabbing cleaning supplies, to clean the kitchen with.

End of Chapter Two

PS. I'm sorry about earlier! I uploaded the wrong thing... I am such an idiot...


	3. That Comfy Position on the Couch

Authoress' Note: Ello! I've got two reviews! Two alerts! And it's in one…eh….C2 thing! (Happy face…) won't let me put anime smiley faces….(sob) Anywho, I'm just saying that the song '100K' by The Loved Ones…. I think it sort of goes with this.

YaoiFan26: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I like writing it, so I'm happy that… You know, people like it! My user name? Easybake Oven? Oh yes. I'm going to change it soon, but this name was the bored-ness.

Danya2: You should feel special. You are special! And look! I update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! Haven't you figured this out already?

Note: I really love the scene in the beginning… It made me smile. …Oh, and I hate big clothes, so feel Yuki's pain… For having to wear fat man Kyo's clothes. (Ha ha) And ever notice that Yuki has more of a feminine curve? Wow, he's like half man, half women….

Snow

The night after, the two boys sat on the couch, laying back with their knees up, their feet pushing together. Yuki had his hands folded over his chest, and was staring up at the ceiling. As for Kyo, he currently was staring at the wall. See? This is what no TV brings.

"Yuki?" Kyo suddenly asked, making Yuki jump.

Yuki spread his legs apart, so he could see Kyo. "Yes?"

"Two days ago… Why were you running?" He asked.

He remembered the way he had felt just thinking about it yesterday…. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Aw, c'mon." Kyo said. "You can tell me."

He put his legs together. "I said I'd rather not talk about it."

After, a few moments of silence followed. Then a few minutes.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." Kyo whispered.

"Don't think to much on it. It…was my fault for feeling so private about it." Yuki replied.

"So you'll tell me?" Kyo asked, eagerly.

"No." Yuki said, smiling to himself.

Kyo sat up, and leaned over Yuki's legs to hit him playfully on the head. "Idiot." He muttered.

Day Four

It was Sunday, Kyo's day off. Yuki and him sat in the 'living room'. He was currently observing how his clothes fit Yuki.

"We need to get you some of your own clothes." He said.

Yuki looked up. "I suppose…"

"Want to go shopping?" Kyo asked… Although he wasn't much of a skilled shopper.

Yuki smiled. "Sure."

Kyo got up. "I just need to get my coat and some shoes. You too."

Yuki was pretty sure that Kyo's shoes wouldn't fit him. Kyo came out with a pair of shoes…

"They're old, and small on me. They might fit you." He said, handing them to him.

Yuki nodded, slipping them on. Fit like…a glove. Or a shoe that fits. He grabbed a jacket and off they went.

When at the mall, the first store they went to was a large department store. Yuki got a few stares, for starters, because he wore large clothes. The other reason was… because they were trying to figure out his gender.

"Clothes… Just pick out what you like… and we'll try to find it in your size." Kyo said. Like I said, he wasn't a skilled shopper.

Yuki rummaged through the racks of clothing. He found a pair of tighter black pants, and a white button up shirt. A few other outfits too… Kyo guided him into the dressing room, and sat in the chair in there, waiting for him to come out.

"Um… Kyo…" Yuki mumbled.

Kyo looked up, at the dressing room he was in. "Yeah?"

"It sort of got tangled…" He mumbled.

Kyo sighed. "You need some help?"

"Uhm… Yeah…" He whispered.

Kyo groaned, and pulled back the curtain, walking in. All of the buttons on Yuki's shirt were…'tangled'.

"I accidentally buttoned one wrong…and it went from there." Yuki said.

Kyo furrowed his brow. "How do you even undo this?"

Yuki reached over and closed the curtain first, then went back to his standing position. "I'm not sure."

Kyo and him sat down on that bench in the corner of the room. Kyo got on button undone… which just left a big hole, revealing Yuki stomach. Kyo growled, frustrated.

"Stupid button up shirts…" He mumbled.

He found another tactic to unbutton a top button…Which left the 'tangled' middle buttons.

"I think that's where it got the most tangled." Yuki commented.

"Yeah… I can see that." Kyo grumbled, fumbling around with the buttons.

Yuki found himself blushing every time Kyo's hand accidentally touch his bare skin. Kyo didn't seem to notice, but had found the solution to the puzzle.

"I did it!" Kyo exclaimed, putting a fist in the air.

Yuki smiled. "Thanks."

"Just button up and down this time, Yuki, okay?" Kyo said, as he walked out.

Yuki nodded. Kyo walked out, to find about three guys staring at him. They snickered.

"What're you looking at?" Kyo exclaimed, turning scarlet, and sitting back down.

The guys just snickered again, and walked away. Something about 'gay guy thinks he's tough'. Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"Um… If I'm done, do you just want me to put them back on the hangers? If I like them and all?" Yuki's voice came.

"Well, what do you look like in them?" Kyo asked.

Yuki stepped out, timidly. He was focused on his feet, as Kyo looked at him. Actually, Kyo thought he looked _extremely _good in the clothes.

"So…?" Yuki asked, glancing up.

"I…I like it." Kyo replied.

Yuki blushed, and shuffled back into the dressing room. He quickly changed back into the baggy clothing. He shuffled out, as he had shuffled in. The checked the clothes out, and headed home.

In the car, Yuki wouldn't look up. Kyo noticed this.

"Are you still embarrassed about the whole shirt thing?" He asked.

"Y…yeah." Yuki muttered. Truthfully, he still had that tingling feeling he had gotten when Kyo had touched him.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo said. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"Yeah." Yuki whispered.

Once at home, they had resumed their comfy position on the couch (A/N Which this authoress is attached to….) Yuki had already changed into the clothing.

"You know, Kyo, you have a boring house." Yuki said.

"It's an apartment." Kyo corrected.

"Ah. I see. Well then, you have a boring apartment." He 'corrected'.

"Thank you." Kyo replied.

"You're welcome." Yuki said.

End of Chapter Three

Authoress' Ending Note: I might do some artwork to partner this… If I did, would you want to see it? I would probably do that comfy position on the couch.. (nods)

Read and Review!


	4. Tangled Legs and Broken Pictures

Authoress' Note: Ello! Thank you to reviewers!

Jicky: Ah… Is that a compliment? Oh well! Thank you anyway!

Adi88: Thank you… 

Silverchildofthewinds: True. True.

Flyingdaggers: Thank you! Ohmy! Look! I update!

Amethystcrystal231: Ah! –blushes madly- Love? I feel so happy! Kyo and Yuki do too…right, Kyon? Yun Yun? (Kyo and Yuki who are being held against their will: Er…) I'll get out the dog again. (Both: AGH! Fine… We're happy.)

Winter's Light: Thank you… Um…AU?

Bakaneko: -hands you muffin- You know who Shigure it! He's Kyo's idiot boss! Well, I think that, with this plot, he'll meet Shigure-san next. I was thinking about Haru. Thank you!

Ali: Plot, plot, and plot again. Thank you! Thank you! And thank you again!

Flyingdaggers (again): Oh man… You're right! Well, it's a crap boring apartment because Kyo can't watch his soaps. Oh, but he can watch his Yuki. Oh yes he can.

Dayna2: Hehe, thank you. That couch is comfy. I think that idea came to me in the shower… All good ideas come in the shower. But you know, there was a little funny filler chapter that I came up with, but never posted…

Warning: Yaoi. Leather clad oxen people. Not really. Not in this chapter, at least. Oh! And if you're a giant Tohru fan, this will make you a bit sad. (I like Tohru a lot! So I had a hard time deciding what to do…)

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Fine. Got what you wanted already?

Snow

The rain pitter pattered outside, as Yuki sat in Kyo's apartment alone. It had been warmer lately, and now was raining more. It had been about a week, and Kyo had work again. But what was worrying Yuki was that he had been really crotchety this morning. Yuki walked to the window, looking outside. He saw a man and a women under and umbrella…kissing. He adverted his eyes. It made him think of Kyo's lips. He blushed at this thought, and shook it out of his head.

"My mind…" He sighed.

He walked away from the window, and spotted that picture. He picked it up again…and took it out of the frame, looking on the back.

'_Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda; High-school._

_Kyo-kun! I'm sad that you're moving away… I hope you find a good college and job! I want to be a teacher! What do you think, Kyo-kun? Send me a letter soon. I'll miss you always, 'koneko'._

_Love,_

_Tohru Honda'  
_

Yuki cocked his head. Koneko? And…this Honda girl and him…Were they high-school sweethearts? Yuki felt jealously swell up inside. He had to ask Kyo about this when he came home.

"I shouldn't let myself get so mad…" He said to himself, but couldn't help it. "After all, I haven't even known Kyo for more than several days!"

At this moment, Kyo walked through the door. He saw Yuki, holding the picture. He quickly shut the door.

"What were you doing?" Kyo asked.

"I was… I was just looking at this picture, Kyo." Yuki replied.

Kyo snatched the picture out of his hands, and put it back in the frame. He set the frame down gently.

"Were you and this Honda girl sweethearts, Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Her name is Tohru." Kyo said, apparently irritated.

"Okay… Were you and Tohru-san sweethearts?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kyo asked.

"No reason." Yuki said.

"Then don't ask."

"Uhm… Okay…" He paused. "Koneko."

Kyo's head jerked up. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Sorry…" Yuki whispered, putting his head down. He had gone too far.

Kyo just slid his shoes off. He said nothing, but went straight to his room. Yuki was mentally hitting himself.

"Why did I have to go and make him mad?" Yuki exclaimed, quietly. "That stupid Honda girl!"

He picked up the picture frame and threw it on the ground. He picked up the picture and tore into shreds. He froze, realizing what he had just done. He remembered how Kyo had reacted when Yuki had even held the picture.. Now what was Kyo going to do to him?

"I am such an idiot…" Yuki whispered. "Kyo's going to kill me."

Yuki rushed into 'his' bedroom, and didn't bother to turn the lights on. He just locked the door and ran to the bed, hiding under the covers. He wanted to apologize to Kyo so bad. What would happen when Kyo found out?

Kyo opened his door, after he had changed, and walked out to the living room.

"Yuki, I'm sorry for being so co…" He began, but then spotted the picture. "What…happened to Tohru?"

He picked up the pieces of broken glass, and then the frame. Then he picked up the torn pieces of the picture, trying to fit them together. It was impossible. Yuki was good at shredding things. He sighed, and walked to Yuki's room. He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked. No answer. "Yuki, let me in."

"No… You're mad at me." Yuki muttered. "And you're going to kick me out. Or beat me to a pulp."

"No, I'm not. Just let me in." Kyo said.

A sighed was heard from Yuki, and he opened the door. Kyo was about to flip on the light…

"Don't. Just leave it off." Yuki said, as he trudged back and sat on the bed.

"Okay…" Kyo said, then took a seat on the bed too.

"What do you want, then?" Yuki asked.

"I want to know why you ripped Tohru's picture. And shattered that frame." Kyo said.

"I…I don't know!" Yuki exclaimed. "I guess…I guess I was just jealous. Because you were so secretive about her, I thought that you two had been…you know."

Kyo laughed, and shook his head. "Tohru was my best friend…"

"Why didn't you even mention her?" Yuki asked.

"She… Died a few months ago, from a shooting at her college." Kyo muttered.

Yuki realized even more what he had done. That was Kyo's only memory of her… and he had destroyed it.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Yuki whispered, over and over again.

"You didn't know…" Kyo said…then a small smile played on his lips. "You said you were jealous."

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean, um, I… No!" Yuki stumbled.

Kyo smiled softly. "Don't get embarrassed."

He looked up, and remembered the couple kissing in the rain. He focused on Kyo's lips. They looked soft. Kyo cocked his head.

"What're you looking at?" He asked.

"Um… I was just wondering about the whole…'koneko' thing." Yuki asked.

Kyo looked startled. "It's nothing. It was this silly secret that Tohru found out about."

"Why didn't you want me to call you that?" Yuki asked.

"Who really wants to be called that?" Kyo asked.

"Koneko…Koneko…" Yuki sang.

"Shut up!" Kyo growled.

"Do you like milk?" Yuki asked.

"Um…" Kyo blushed. "Yeah. Don't say anything."

"Koneko!" Yuki squeaked.

Kyo leaned forward and pushed Yuki down, causing him to fall off the bed. 

"Ow!" Yuki exclaimed, rubbing his head. He jumped back up, and pinned Kyo down.

Kyo squirmed. "What are you doing? Man, you're strong…"

Kyo finally pushed Yuki off, and Yuki pushed him back, so Kyo fell off this time. Yuki grinned, looking over the bed at him. Kyo reached, up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down with him. They were soon just a jumble of arms and legs. (A/N: This is hard to follow. Try to follow. It goes Yuki then Kyo. Just back and forth. They might say each other's names a few times.)

"Agh! Kyo, your hand!"

"My hand? Your foot!"

"Kyo!"

"Sorry…Didn't mean to do that."

"Um…Kyo…"

"AH! Sorry! And what about your knee?"

"Sorry…"

"And quit playing with my hair and try to help us get untangled."

"I am not playing with your hair! It's this stupid position we're stuck in and I'm trying to get out of it."

"Well let me move my left knee."

"Fine. It's uncomfortable where it is…"

"Right. Moved that. Now get your face out of my neck."

"I can't. Get your head off of my right hand first."

"Ah right… Now move your head!"

"I did! Now what…?"

"Now you need to get your hand off my lower area."

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding."

"Oh… Don't do that again, Kyo."

"I was just having some fun."

"Psh, that is NOT fun."

"Fine. But you do need to get your leg out from between mine."

"Ah! Right! Now get your hand off of my waist."

"Did that."

"Well get it off me! Don't just put it on my back!"

"Sorry if your hand is holding on to it for dear life."

"Oh…Didn't realize that." Yuki whispered, getting up, out of breath.

"That was awkward." Kyo said, still on the floor.

"Heck yes it was." Yuki agreed.

"I've never seen you so aggravated." Kyo commented.

"Well I got frustrated when you accused me of playing with your hair." Yuki said, blushing. "Because it was annoying in that situation."

"Then I made that other remark." Kyo added.

"Yes." Yuki muttered, blushing a darker shade of red.

"Sorry about that." Kyo said. "I guess we're even?"

"Yeah… We're even." Yuki said, as that pang of guilt came back for ruining Tohru's picture.

Kyo sighed a bit. "Don't worry. I have other pictures of her… She just wrote on that one." He mumbled.

This didn't make Yuki feel any better. Since it was the only one she had written on.

"_Thanks for mentioning that then." _Yuki thought.

"Ah…Turn on the lights too." Kyo said, getting up, and flipping on the lights.

"AGH!" Yuki exclaimed, shielding his eyes…"You stupid cat!"

Kyo's eyes snapped open. "Where did that come from?"

Yuki shook his head. "I…I don't know… It just came out."

Kyo furrowed his brow. "I recognize it."

"Me too." Yuki said. "But I don't know where from."

"Maybe it was a show that we both saw." Kyo said.

Yuki laughed nervously. "Maybe."

Although he didn't know where it had come from… He knew it wasn't a TV show.

End of Chapter Four

Authoress' Ending Note: Ah! Plot is revealed! So… Can you guess what the plot is? Ah… I haven't read all of the Yuki and Kyo stories, but… I think my plot it creative… Aw… I hope it's not already used!


	5. Dirty Laundry and Leather Clad Oxen

Authoress' Note: Fifth chapter? Makes me think about how much I've written in the past few days. Kyo and Yuki should go on a date or something. Oh, and by the way, if you read this, I hate the ending to this chapter.

Warning: Yaoi. Leather clad oxen people. Hey, he's really in this one.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket? Psh, what's that? If I've never heard of it, how can I own it? (A.k.a. I don't own Furuba…)

Note: The beginning was a side-story. It was really random…but I liked it… Go Kyo, sweetheart! This chapter is just kind of a filler… But it's still good! I hope. It's poking fun at Kyo and Yuki being 'boyfriends'… Boyfriend and Boyfriend? Ha ha! They're not yet… Um. Yet, right?

Reviewers, those lovely people.

Sesshy Airi: Yay for artwork! Thank you for the review… Just put this on your alert list, and it will automatically E-mail you.

Winter's Light: Best one? I liked that one too… I suppose this story isn't exactly AU… (I'm going to use that now! Yay!) Later! Plot ness needs to evolve! Thank you!

YaoiFan26: I AM attached to that couch…Well their position on it, at least. Thank you!

Flyingdaggers: Well, of course… Really, I just go through the list from earliest to most recent, and you were there twice… and I was like… Yay flyingdaggers! HECK yes!

Danya2: I loves my Tohru. (Oh! Well, not mine.) I really do like Tohru, though. It just goes with plot…plot…plot…. (Echo….Plot….Echo…) I think of stories ideas before I fall asleep, but come up with them in the shower. –nods- Details before…I sleep. That's not a very good combination, but then again, I was born in the evening… Do you think that matters? Compare the time of day you like the best to when you were born.

Kativa- Chan: That was a really sweet review. (As in, not rocker 'Sweeeeet!' but more like sugar!) Unless you want it to be…'sweeeeet!'…. I'd like a bunch of reviews, but if a few people really like the story, it's better than a bunch of people who aren't extremely interested, but just reviewing… Did that make sense? Ah, but I like reviews… Thank you!

Snow

"I hate your job." Yuki said, early one morning, sitting on Kyo's bed, while Kyo rushed around looking for his name tag. Yuki had his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Me too." Kyo said. "Doesn't pay a lot, and my boss needs to die. He's quite the pervert too, you know? He hit on me the other day."

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "But sometimes, this dude comes along and drags him away. I think they're partners in business."

"Oh." Yuki sighed, his lids drooping… He wasn't a morning person.

"Bye." Kyo said.

"Bye, Kyo." Yuki replied.

Kyo unconsciously leaned forward, kissing Yuki on the cheek. Their faces both twisted. Kyo's with embarrassment, and Yuki's with something that almost looked like enjoyment.

"That never happened, agreed?" Kyo asked.

"Hm? What never happened?" Yuki asked.

Kyo smiled slightly, walking out, and with a yawn, he said, "Bye, sweetheart."

Yuki snickered.

Laundry Day

Yuki sighed, laying his head back onto Kyo's comfy bed. He had fell back asleep on it after this morning's events. He kept thinking about yesterday, when he called Kyo a 'stupid cat'.

"Where did that COME from?" He asked, aloud.

Something echoed through his mind. _Stupid rat! I'll beat you one day and become a true part of the Sohma family! _… It was Kyo's voice…except not as calm as Yuki knew it. Yuki really didn't want to know what this was about. He hoped it had all been from a show, although he knew that to be incorrect…

"I won't worry about it." He nodded, agreeing…with himself.

He got up…Well, sat up, and glanced at the clock. One-o-clock? He had slept late. He stretched, actually getting up this time. He went into the second bedroom, that he had now claimed as his, and dug through the drawers for clean clothes.

"No clean clothes…" He muttered.

He grabbed the cleanest pair that he had, and put them on… He was going to go to the laundry room, near the office for Kyo's apartment. He gathered up his clothes in a basket… And Kyo's too. He happily walked outside, humming as he did. He didn't exactly notice the gray clouds looming over his head.

He arrived at the laundry room…and went up to the desk (place) and smiled at the middle aged woman chewing bubble gum.

"Excuse me?" He asked, quietly. She looked up. "But how do I do this?"

"You got money?" She asked.

"Um… No." He replied.

"Then you don't. Out." She said.

He sighed. "I should have thought of that."

He trudged back to the apartment…when it began to sprinkle. He didn't notice… but then it began to pour. And I mean it… POUR. Yuki groaned, looking up at the sky.

"Why me?" He exclaimed. A boom a thunder came, and he jumped. "Um, okay, sorry! Never mind!"

He jogged back to the house, and set the basket down, and jiggled the door knob… Locked. He should have known. And it was only one-o-clock or so! Kyo wouldn't be home for awhile. He groaned, and sat on the larger patch of sidewalk, with the slight roof, that at least protected the back of his head from the rain. He had an idea. He dumped all the clothes out of the basket, and put it over his head. (A/N: I've done this thousands of times, and you look silly. Yuki would look cute.)

He put the clothes under a nearby chair, as so keep them semi-dry. He groaned a bit, and closed his eyes. He was going to get sick out here. Hard as it seemed… He fell asleep. Only to be woken up by a hand, touching his face. Yuki didn't open his eyes to see who it was, but he slightly recognized the voice.

"This is definitely Yuki Sohma." The voice said.

Another voice was heard. This one sounded older, but not by much.

"And he's living with Kyo-kun?"

"I guess so." The younger voice.

Yuki felt the basket being lifted from his face, and lips on his own.

"See you, Yuki."

Yuki snapped his eyes open, but was too late. No one was there. Maybe it had been a dream…? He sighed.

"Yuki? What are you doing out here…with a basket on your head…and our clothes, wet, under a chair?" Kyo asked, as he came home from work.

"Eh? It was you, right?" Yuki asked.

"What?" Kyo replied.

"That kissed me." Yuki said.

"No…Eh, did…some-one kiss you?" Kyo asked.

"Mm, no. It was probably just a dream." Yuki said.

"If you're sure…We'd better get you inside. You're…eh…" He thought of the right phrase. "Soaked to the bone."

"What a grandma phrase, Kyo." Yuki muttered, walking in after Kyo.

Kyo glared. "You can get the clothes."

Yuki sighed. "Hmph." He gathered up the clothes.

Before he went back in, he looked back out.

"_Who kissed me?"  
_

(Snow)

"I haven't seen Yuki in awhile…Too bad we didn't get to see Kyo." A boy, with white hair, and black roots said, leaning against a tree.

A tall, black-haired, man stood beside him. He smiled, and joined the other boy in leaning against the tree.

"The cat and the rat living together?" He asked, not to anyone in particular. "That's golden."

"Why…did Akito insist on doing that anyway, sensei?" The boy asked.

"I'm… not sure. I think it was that girl." The man replied.

"Tohru-san? Why would she be any problem…?" asked the boy.

"He was afraid the curse would be broken by her, I'm sure. So he…"

"But…the shooting." The boy whispered.

"It wasn't a shooting, Haru…" The man replied.

Haru sighed. "But why Kyo and Yuki?"

"That was a mistake." The man said.

"A mistake?" Haru asked.

"He wanted them to forget…" He smiled. "Our flower. But… Hatori…'messed up'."

"On purpose, right?" Haru said, grinning.

"I'm sure. Hatori was fed up with everything already, and he didn't want…anything else to happen to Yuki and Kyo-kun." The man replied.

"What about you, sensei?"

"My opinion?" The man asked. "I'm doing as Akito wishes. We need to watch Kyo-kun and Yuki…To make sure nothing triggers their memory."

Haru sighed again. Truthfully, he missed those two. And he was doing this because he was afraid.


	6. Things Aren't What They Seem

Authors Note: Yay, twenty three reviews, last time I checked! Oh yes, and I'm not very good at angst-y scenes or drama scenes or what-ever. Oh my… (-face flushes red-) I just read a VERY descriptive KyoYukiHaruMomiji (Eck, yes) story. Tohru…walked…in…and I stopped there. Oh my. I think I'm emotionally damaged for life. (-shivers-). Okay, I lied, I read until the part about Haru going black and some jumbled things about Kyo's waist. Oh yes, and when I had writers block, one of my sentences was 'Nothing worse than an idiot thingy thing'.

Ah, reviewers, you wonderful people:

Flyingdaggers: Oh my. I gasp. Le gasp! Real World? That's that one show on MTV right? I don't watch it… Um, Derrick? Oh yes, thank you!

Danya2: Happy dances are fun…Well…I suppose they would be, because you're happy! Ooh, spooky. I was born at six in the evening. But I don't like that time of day. Because I'm either eating dinner, which makes me think of having to do homework…or doing homework. But I do like the evening. They are cute together! Why else would I write a story about them? Oh my, their memories! What WILL happen next? I hope it's good, I mean, I can't wait till this new chapter comes out and…ah wait. I'm writing it… (My attempt at humor. No good? Ah, no.)

Artemis-Maxwell-Yuy: Your name…as in Gundam Wing? Duo Maxwell! The God of Death! ….Love? Ah, thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Jen Mara: Your complaint… I don't get what you're saying… I mean, I get the I overdid the Yuki being girly thing. But I don't get the 'I'm fourteen almost fifteen and I know what girly is' part. I mean…um… I'm a girl too, you know… I know what girly is…. Ah, but thank you for the review! I'm happy to accept constructive criticism, although it pains me to admit I'm not perfect. (-laughs- I kid, I kid. I know I'm not perfect, and it really doesn't pain me to say it…) Oh yes, and about the girly thing. Plot, plot, and plot. (Nods) But I'll try not to make him so girly…(Although pretty-boy girly-men are awesome…-drool-)

Disclaimer: I think we are all free, and we should share everything. But the world thinks otherwise, therefore, I do not own Fruits Basket…

Warning: Yaoi. Leather Clad Oxen People. Pervert Dogs. Cute half Germans. Ah, more yaoi. Oh, and Yuki singing 'Momiji's Song'. Oh yes, and the feeling as if this story has shattered your stupid life. Oh, wait, no… That one wasn't true.

Key:

Snow The lighter side of our story, with all of the Yuki and Kyo fluff.

(Snow) The Sohma family side of the story. Still has a couple, but some times includes Akito… Still has fluff though.

Note: If you would leave me a funny review, I'd be the happiest girl in the world!

(Snow)

Hatsuharu Sohma stood out in the rain, his head tilted slightly up. He glanced back, for some one was staring at him, smiling slightly.

"Haru…Why do you like the rain so much?" A shorter boy, with honey blonde hair asked.

"Mmm, I don't know, Momiji." Haru replied, softly.

Momiji glanced up at the sky. "The sky isn't as pretty, but the rain sure is."

Haru nodded. "Beautiful, but you're right, it ruins the sky."

"I wish it could rain, and the sky be crystal clear." Momiji said.

"Life isn't perfect, Momiji…" Haru replied.

Momiji stepped out in the rain with Haru, and they both stood there, heads tilted up, eyes closed, letting the rain fall on their faces.

Snow

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"The couch!" Kyo exclaimed, pointing at the couch.

"Well, what about it?" Yuki asked.

"It… is… comfy." Kyo said.

"That's all you wanted to say?" Yuki exclaimed. "Stupid cat."

It had come out again. He'd been saying it all week. On occasion, Kyo would call him a 'stupid rat'. Yuki didn't know where it was coming from… But it sort of had a nice ring to it. (A/N: I like watching Kyo and Yuki fight in the manga. Look at the first volume, in the fight where Kyo accidentally hurts Tohru. They look like they're about to kiss… -drool-) Kyo sat down on the comfy couch with 'A Game of Cat and Rat'.

"Stupid rat." Kyo mumbled.

Yuki got up out of a chair.

"I'm taking a shower." He announced.

"That's wonderful." Kyo said, not really paying attention. "Have fun, then."

"I will?" Yuki said, giving Kyo a strange look.

He went to the closet and dug through it. Ah, finally! Towel! Washcloth too. He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, with a twist of the lock. He spread a towel out in front of the shower, and folded his towel and set it on the toilet lid. He hung his washcloth on the small bar in the shower. He bent onto the towel on the floor, turning the water on and pulling the lever to turn the shower on. He closed the curtain and stripped. He stepped into the steam of the shower.

The hot water streamed down his body, and he found himself closing his eyes, more absorbed in the warmth than actually washing himself. He whispered a song he remembered, but he didn't know where. He just knew it sounded a bit idiotic, but he really didn't know any other songs. And he needed some noise.

"_Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pong are calling, Momiji yes it's true…" _He sang, softly. _"The trees raise their leaves together…"_

He shook his head. Who in the world was Momiji? He finally decided to actually take a shower. After about a half-hour, he stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist. When he walked out, he walked straight into Kyo. Rubbing his head, he glanced at Kyo.

"Heard you singing." Kyo said.

"Oh." Yuki muttered, not thinking much on this, but more on his hurt head.

"Where is that song from?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know." Yuki said. "Just let me get dressed."

"Nngh." Was Kyo's brilliant response.

Yuki walked off, into his room. He pulled out an outfit of some sort, and put it on. He fell back on his bed, his wet hair leaving a wet spot on his pillow, when he rolled over onto the other side of the pillow. He pulled the covers over his head, and closed his eyes. Kyo soon poked his head in, and cocked his head. He sat on the bed.

"Asleep?" He whispered, pulling the covers back, looking at the pretty face facing him.

"Nn…" Yuki muttered. "Pillow."

He pawed around for a pillow to hold, and found Kyo's waist. Kyo, startled, writhed. With each attempt to break free, Yuki would hold him tighter. Kyo fell back, his head hitting a pillow. Yuki drew closer, burying his head into Kyo's side.

(Snow)

"Hatori, why did you do this on purpose?" Haru asked, as he sat in the former doctor's office.

"So they wouldn't have to deal with any of it." Hatori replied.

"But…It cost you your other eye." Haru said, looking down.

"I know that. But they're safe, right?" Hatori offered.

"Maybe." Haru whispered. "I don't think that's going to work. I think where ever they go, they can't escape. You know that he can find them some way or another."

"Yes…" Hatori whispered.

"What if you had just erased her from their memories?" Haru asked.

"I wouldn't have done it. I might have even faked it." Hatori said.

"But… you know that taking risks like that… you could get yourself hurt." Haru said.

"I know." His hand drew up to his eye.

Snow

Yuki looked out the window, and saw some one he had never seen at the apartment complex before. What set them apart from anyone else was the long silver hair, and elegant clothing. Yuki spotted some one else, running behind this person. It was a boy, who looked rather young, with honey-blonde hair, and large brown eyes. He shouted something incomprehensible. Yuki watched the two strange (but beautiful) people with interest. He didn't notice that they were watching _him. _The one with silver hair soon disappeared behind another building. The blonde lingered for a moment, before he jerked his head up, like some one was calling him, and ran off.

Kyo, at work glanced over his shoulder, to see his boss watching him. His boss did this a lot. He had gotten used to it. He sighed, pushing a can of something or other on the shelf. His boss jumped up to him.

"Hello! Did you hear? They found the body of a man with a mustache on the street! And he was begging for slices of ham!" He exclaimed.

"No. Why would I want to?" Kyo asked, pushing another can onto the shelf.

"Well I thought it was interesting." His boss said.

"Well I thought it was stupid." Kyo replied, yet another can sliding onto the shelf.

"Nn, you're mean, Kyon-kyon." His boss sulked away.

(Snow)

_Dear Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun,_

_I know this isn't really a letter, but the blank pages at the end of a book… But I need this to get some where. Kyo-kun… Yuki-kun… I don't know where you are, but when you get this, I want you to know that I am safe. It was a cover up story! Shigure-san and Akito-san are the only ones who know, but this is the truth. I'm going to send this with Hatsuharu-san to get it to you. But I'm scared, and confused, when ever I ask them about you guys… They say that they haven't seen you in a while. What happened? I'm so sorry, if I caused anything… This is all my fault._

Haru looked over it.

"What really happened?" He whispered to himself.

He had found this in Hatori's library, in the back of a book. He looked over it again. He knew who it came from.

"But she… She couldn't have." He muttered.

Maybe not, but he needed to get this to Kyo and Yuki.

.


	7. Leeks and Kisses

-1Authors Note: I UPDATE! Feel happy. I'm happy. shivers I feel a bit weird about this. This is my first yaoi…. I thought of this wonderful story idea… Kyo falls asleep…and wakes up in an alternate universe… where all the Sohma men are woman… I drew woman Yuki (Curves…O.o) in my Science journal today. And woman Kyo, but he's not a girl in this, because it was originally Haru who was the man. Harus the MAN!

Reviewers, you sexy beasts.

Adi88: My dear, Adi88.… I thank you for your reviews…And I'll reply to both of them here…I like Shigure too! He's wonderful in a pervert way… But then the whole thing with Akito ruined my vision of Shigure…shivers

1) It WAS originally AU….  
2) sniff Tohru-chan…

And you're welcome for the Y/H moment. 

YaoiFan26: I was speaking of the manga. Go and read the manga. Oh, the manga AND anime are available at the library… I watched the whole series by library… But I've spent over 100 dollars on my twelve volumes of the manga! (People: That's sad…)

Danya2: shivers If Tohru haunted me… Agh… Constant…..'I'm sorry!" and 'Uwaaahhh!' s…. I do love Tohru-chan, though! How can you not…? She's so sweet… Oh yes… I want…Yuki…Kyo romance…

Adi88: Again! Ahaha… What if I keep the Honda girl dead? Oh my. I am a GENIUS. Oh, Akito… Uhm… Haven't exactly figured that one out.

Kativa-Chan: Do you want to be my sister? Awesome! SISTER! Oh, that was random. Now I can go around saying I have two sisters. Anywho… Sister Kativa, thank you!

Winter's Light: For both reviews… Look! I update! Thank you!

Flyingdaggers: That made me laugh! I told my sister and she was like… '….Right.' LOOK! I update! Not soon…. But ah well.

The future Mrs. Kyo Sohma: Ah, and I'm the Pope. Well, actually, I am. Inside joke, sorry! But it's funny, no? As I said… I am talking about the manga, but the anime is great-ness. Thank you!

Vampire werewolf: If you're a werewolf…. Are you a Remus Lupin? Tee-hee. Anywho, I feel loved… You're crazy… Wired? Or is that a typo? Weird? I make all sorts of typos… Thank Jack Skellington for spell check, even if it doesn't catch all. Anywho, I thank you!

Alika613: Yay! No, no…. I assure you, they will ALWAYS love! Teehee…. Thank you!

Seshiru Airi: This is the longest, nicest, awesome-est review ever. (Tee-hee, I'm a riot!) Thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm the POPE! What do you think? glances at people ready to sue Um, never mind. I don't own Fruits Basket….

Note: It was late when I wrote half of this. rubs sleepy eyes One of my sentences (Which has been corrected) was 'Kyo stuck his tongue out at Kyo'. Oh man. Evil twin, neh?

Warning: Yaoi. Leeks. Laundry detergent. Mentions of gender-bending. (In my Author's Note) Mentions of Lauren. And the inside of my cheek. Kissing. Ah, kiss… Finally… Seven chapters later… But it's kind sort bittersweet-like. Sends Kyo for a spin, at least.

Snow

"What are you doing, you freak?" Kyo exclaimed, as Yuki grabbed leeks of a shelf.

"Leeks are good for you." Yuki said.

"No, they're not! They're the killer of half the population!" Kyo yelled.

"Did you just make that up?" Yuki asked.

"Um.. Maybe." Kyo replied.

Yuki grinned, and shoved the leeks into the shopping cart. How did he end up shopping for Kyo, who was being lazy and just pushing the cart? Well… He's just really soft or something. Mentally and physically I would guess.

Kyo looked at the ground, and pushed the cart…and bumped right into a woman. The woman looked around, to see what had happened…

"I'm so sorry! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed.

"Um, no…?" Kyo stuttered, backing away. 

Yuki turned around, mistaking this 'woman' for Kyo, and poking 'her' in the stomach.

"Hey Kyo I… Um… Hello." Yuki mumbled. "I'm sorry… I didn't see you…"

The 'woman' had fallen on the floor. A black haired man came and dragged 'her' away. Kyo and Yuki looked at them with… twisted faced.

"Awkward." Kyo said.

"Yes…" Yuki said.

"What were you going to say?" Kyo asked.

"I… um, wanted to know if we needed this." He held out a box of something or other.

"No… That's…" He looked at strange label closely. "Camels feet?" (A/N: Thanks to and their strange food section)

"Um. Right. We need it." Yuki said.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Um… To try something new?" Yuki suggested.

"What were you going to ask?" Kyo asked, putting the box back.

"Don't you trust me?" Yuki asked, still not saying what he wanted to say… (Avoiding it… Good job!)

"Not really." Kyo replied.

Yuki bit the inside of his cheek. (A/N: I do this when I'm annoyed…)

"What about me… Do you trust me?" Kyo asked, not realizing the anger which was obviously radiating from Yuki.

"Not really." Yuki growled.

A few girls, huddled on the other side were whispering.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"That silver-haired one is cute."

"So is the orange-head."

"Oh… But see, they're shopping together…."

"Which means…"

"Aw, man… All the good ones."

Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki. Now we had two pouting young men stomping through-out the store. Yuki was showing his anger by, instead of putting items in the cart, launching them at Kyo's head. Kyo was handling this in a different way. He was kicking down every display. Whoa, talk about emotional…

"Ow." Kyo mumbled, when Yuki hit him with a large container of laundry detergent. "We don't even need this."

"I know. I just wanted to throw it at you." Yuki said.

"You're having too much fun being mad. Is this how you channel your anger… Being stupid and hyper?" Kyo asked. (Yet another A/N: My friend does this. She gets hyper when mad and feeds me my lunch…Ha…ha…)

He smiled. "Want to go out for lunch?" He burst.

"Um, we need to take these groceries home… I probably won't have any money left." Kyo said.

"Picnic!" Yuki exclaimed, not acting like himself at all.

"Eh…" Kyo 'eh'ed.

This was a date, right? With a guy. ANOTHER guy. How terribly… horribly….wrong this was. But of course….

"Sure. Fine." Kyo mumbled.

"We're taking Leeks." Yuki said.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Well, because it'll be fun seeing what you do." Yuki explained.

"We are NOT bringing leeks." Kyo announced.

"I pack the lunch." Yuki called.

"No!" Kyo retorted.

:"I called it." Yuki said, childishly.

Kyo stuck his tongue and put his thumbs to his temples and wiggled his fingers. Yuki couldn't help but laugh. Next he was expecting him to go, 'neener neener neener!'…But sadly, it didn't happen.

Snow

"It's wet." Kyo said, as they sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Is not." Yuki said, and he was right.

It was a warm day. Beautiful day. The clouds were absent today, which was rare for this season. (A/N: Where I live… Oh man is it rare.) Kyo just didn't want to be here.

"Okay… Now look inside the basket!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing to the basket.

He lifted the lids and…

"IT'S FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH LEEKS!" He shouted.

"Yep!" Yuki smiled, picking one up, and shoving it into Kyo's mouth. He himself didn't like them uncooked.

"Eek… Neh… Blah…" Kyo made these strange noises from the back of his throat.

"Fine." Yuki said, taking it out of Kyo's mouth. He looked at it. "Ew…"

It was covered in Kyo spit. He threw it at the head of a short brown-ish haired kid. (This is Hiro, by the way). He glared, then saw the two boys, and laughed out loud, walking off.

"Look in the bottom!" Yuki then said.

Kyo dug through the mounds of leeks… at the bottom was… A bowl of… Leek stew!

"AGH!" Kyo shouted throwing it at the face of Yuki, who dodged it, and it went flying in the direction of the kid again.

"I knew this would be fun." Yuki laughed.

"I'm hungry." Kyo mumbled. "I should just go home."

"No!" Yuki exclaimed a bit too quickly. "Y-you can't. I… This isn't… the real lunch."

"Really? Where is the real lunch then?" Kyo asked.

"Um… Here!" Yuki stuttered, pulling a half squished candy bar out of his pocket.

"Ew, how old is that?" Kyo asked.

Yuki opened it, as if not to stain his precious hands… Kyo rolled his eyes…. And took a bite.

"It's still good. Want some?" Yuki questioned, holding out the candy bar.

"That's it. I'm going home." Kyo said, getting up, and starting to walk away.

Yuki jumped suddenly, still sitting, but grabbed the edge of Kyo's jacket, pulling Kyo on top of him. Face to face they lay. That thought came running back to Kyo. The one about being on a date with a GUY. He was on the top, he could escape easily… Until Yuki took advantage of the moment, getting the top position.

"Yuki, what the he…" Kyo began.

"Shut up, okay?" Yuki asked.

"What are you going to do? It better not be pervert-like, because I get enough of that at work and…" Kyo started, but Yuki's lips were soon on his own.

Kyo was stiff, not giving in to the softness of the other boy's lips. He squirmed, and writhed… Yuki didn't respond to this, but still kissed him. It was almost like… This is a once in a lifetime chance! Kiss a Kyo Sohma!

Kyo then noticed, with disgust in himself, that he felt _comfortable _here in Yuki's arms. And he also found himself, with disgust, kissing Yuki back. Most of it was hard to remember. All Kyo remembered, when they pulled away, was the way Yuki's lips _felt _on his own. He found himself not wanting Yuki to draw away… But when he did, Kyo got out from under him.

"Ew, you freak!" Kyo shouted. "I… I don't know about you, but I'm not like that!" _I'm lying to myself. _

"You… Didn't pull away." Yuki muttered.

"Who cares?" Kyo exclaimed. "I'm going home."

Kyo got up, the whole time he was thinking…. "_I'm lying to myself. I AM like that. I liked that! Don't lie to Yuki too!"_

But he stomped off, leaving Yuki to sit there on a lonely blanket with only leeks for company.

End of Chapter Seven.

Ending Note: I talk too much. Ah well. It's sort of a cliff-hanger.


	8. Meeting the Leather Clad Oxen

Authoress' Note: Back am I? I need to go see what happened! OH! Kiss! Right-o.

Reviewers? Bah humbug….

Kativa-chan: No… Kyo is not a meanie… He is simply… Ah, how should I put it… A MEAN FAT-HEAD! OH! Take that KYO-O-O! Oh, Anywho. Thank you!

Winter's Light: What do you mean? Like… They're on top of each other making out and some-one goes… 'EW! BROTHERS ARE MAKING OUT!'? Um… Thank you!

Gaara-sama-06: I update… I update…. Anywho, about you name. I am Gaara… Man, when will you figure that out, Gaara-sama? Oh… Ha ha! Inside joke! So this means you like Naruto? Me too! I have a thing for Kakashi…. Oh yes! Thank you!

MiuKittyLover: Ha ha! Love it? I am honored! (gives you a hug) I'm out of no-bake cookies. Sorry! Hehe… Ate them all. Oh yes! Thank you!

flyingdaggers: My dear friend. My comrade. OH! The leeks are excellent advice givers. (nods) Very good. Hiro is great. (giggle). But not like… KAZUMA! (Kyo's Shishou…) Tohru does have 'frickin big eyes'.

Seshiru Airi: Well, simply because I'm not good at writing scenes like that. OH! But thank you!

Adi88: For the plot. Because they are emotional little girl….(ahem) boys. Nope. That was Mr. Ritchan himself! Ritsu! Ritsu! I love him too! Ha ha! Thank you!

Cows-roc-my-world: This was the greatest review. It made me laugh. I shall do one of my own… (Haven't done one in awhile..)

Me: Hello, cows-roc-my-world! Say hello, Haru, Kureno, Kazuma, Kyo, and Yuki.

Fore mentioned people: Ello.

Kyo: I hate these reviews. I hate this story.

Me: Aw, don't say that koneko.

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME 'KONEKO'!

Yuki: Aw… Don't yell at her, Koneko.

Kyo: Um… O.o

Kazuma: Wow. Your brother would be proud, Yuki…

Yuki: I know.

Kureno: Eh…

Haru: I feel left out.

Me: OH! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you STAYED up! Get some sleep though….

Sonicfreak: Oh… Yes… Kyo is…. A BIG FAT-HEAD MEANIE! Thank you!

Omglolz: Well… Yuki is supposed to be cute! (hugs Yuki). Thank you!

Alika613: Comment all you want. I love them! (smile) Aha… But I can't write kiss scenes for crap. Really and truly. But thank you for the review! Nice and long, fun to read.

Disclaimer: I don't want to be a chicken! I don't want to be a duck… I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! (cries)

(Snow)

"Haru! Haru, wake up!" Momiji Sohma's voice squealed.

"Nn?" Haru asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I just got news from Kyo, who was being a fat-head, that Tohru-kun was going to come with us on another trip!" He squealed.

Haru cocked his head. "Tohru is… Kyo is…"

"At Shigure's house!" Momiji smiled. "So is Yuki, but he was doing his homework that he has over the break… "

"What are you talking about? Hatori erased Kyo and Yuki's…" Haru began…

He blinked open his eyes. It had been a dream? He was getting desperate. He needed to restore their memories. He needed to get that letter to them.

Snow.

Yuki stared after the orange head as he left. He glanced at the leeks, and then brought his knees up to his chest.

Kyo had too much running through his mind. He began to run, cursing to himself for not bringing a car of some type. When he reached the house, he was out of breath… And there was a boy standing on the…eh…porch.

"And who are you?" Kyo asked.

The boy didn't look away from his feet. "Is Kyo here?"

"No. He died." Kyo replied, taking out his key, and unlocking the door.

"Really?" The boy asked, not looking up.

"Yeah. Now get out of here." Kyo replied.

"Kyo…" The boy looked up. "It's me, Haru."

"I don't know you, now go away!" Kyo shouted, about to shut the door.

Haru stuck his foot in. "No… No. I have something I want to show you."

"Now I'm really going to shut the door. If your foot is in there, I feel sorry for you." Kyo said.

"It's from Tohru." Haru said.

Kyo stopped in mid-door shut. "Tohru?"

Haru nodded. "Let me in?"

Kyo sighed. "Fine."

Haru stepped in, and spotted the comfy couch. He sat on it. He held out the book.

"It's a book.. By…. The Magical Mouse?" Kyo asked.

"No. Well, yes. But look in the back." Haru said, flipping the pages.

Kyo sat beside him, and looked at Tohru's letter.

"Who's Akito-san? And how did she know about Yuki?" Kyo asked. "And what does my boss have to do with this? And who's Hatsuharu?"

Haru sighed. It hadn't triggered anything. "I'M Hatsuharu… Don't you remember anything? As in my name that I told you a few moments ago?"

"Fine. But how does Tohru know Yuki?" Kyo asked.

Haru poked Kyo's head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kyo shouted.

"I thought that the memories might pop out." Haru said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing. I'll be off now." Haru said, getting up.

"Can I have this book?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Keep it." Haru said. He didn't think that Hatori would miss a book by an author named 'The Magical Mouse'.

Snow.

Yuki had packed up the picnic. It had been about two hours on that blanket. (A/N: Wow…) He glanced over to see the boy that the leeks had landed on. The boy snickered. Yuki sighed, and started to walk towards Kyo's house…

"No… I can't go there." Yuki whispered.

He sighed, holding the leek filled basket to his chest, and walking aimlessly into the park. He ran into a tree. He glared at it.

"Tree! You need to get out of my way when I walk!" He shouted at it.

The tree, surprisingly, responded. "Yuki…Found you."

"Ah! The tree is talking?" Yuki exclaimed, backing away, crab style. (Since he fell on his butt and all)

The same boy, Haru, who had been on the porch of Kyo, was there.

"It took me two hours to find you." Haru said.

"Are…Are you a pervert who's been stalking me?" Yuki asked, trembling.

"Of course." Haru said, bending down beside Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Nuh-uh."

"Yep." Haru grinned. "No, no. I kid."

Yuki sighed a sigh of relief. Apparently he trusted people too much.

"So… why did you run into that tree, Yuki? Are you drunk?" Haru asked.

"No… No… Um… How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It's me… Hatsuharu." Haru said.

"H…Hatsuharu?" Yuki asked. "I remember that name from some where."

Haru smiled. "We went to school together."

"Oh! That must be why." Yuki said. "But… No I wasn't drunk. I was… depressed."

"Aw… Poor Yuki. Depressed. But why would he run into a tree? My Yuki isn't that careless…. A mystery…" Haru mumbled. "Come on. Let's go sit somewhere and you can tell me all about it."

Yuki laughed a bit. He sounded like a mother to a broken hearted teenage daughter. He got up and followed this Hatsuharu character, who he kept having to steer him in the right direction. When they sat, Haru looked him straight into the face.

Yuki began, telling him the whole story. Haru laughed. He cried. Well, not really. He just sat there with that same blank expression. When Yuki was done, Haru put his arms around him.

"Shhh, Yuki." Haru mumbled.

Yuki made a face. Of course, Haru did see it, for Yuki made it into his hair. His very soft hair. Yuki suddenly found himself running his hand through that hair. Haru pulled back and blinked.

"Y-Yuki?" He asked.

"Hatsuharu-san. Don't… um… go." Yuki muttered.

Haru smiled. "I think that Kyo-kun might rather see you."

"No… Kyo-kun hates me." Yuki whispered.

Haru laughed, remembering their arguments and fights. Yuki just cocked his head, but laughed too. No reason.

As Haru watched Yuki laugh… Maybe, he thought, I shouldn't do this. Yuki was so happy… He put a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"You remember more than Kyo." He said.

"Nn?" Yuki asked.

Haru then poked Yuki's head. "C'mon."

"Wha?" Yuki asked.

"C'MON!" Haru shouted, pushing Yuki's head backwards.

Yuki fell back. "What was that?"

Eek! Black is back! Haru kicked some random tree, making the little kid in it fall out.

"Why don't you freakin' remember?" He shouted.

"Hatsuharu-san…" Yuki began, holding out a hand. (A/N: Makes me think of Tohru.)

Haru snapped back quickly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. Um, I hope to see you soon Yuki." He muttered.

"Haru!" Yuki shouted.

Haru looked back. What had happened to 'Hatsuharu-san'? Yuki looked down.

"Haru. I think I know what you were talking about." Yuki gulped.

"About the memories…?" Haru asked.

"Yes." Yuki whispered.

"So you remember?" Haru asked, rushing to Yuki's side.

"I remember you." Yuki smiled. "Everything else is fuzzy."

Haru sighed. "It's a start."

But Kyo still doesn't remember, he thought.

"So… What happened to the rest of my memory, Haru?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know." Haru muttered.

"But it's strange. I specifically remember you. I don't…. remember…myself there. I just remember your personality. Your… kindness. Your black side. You as an ox." Yuki said.

"That's sort of weird." Haru commented. "Maybe I should take you to the main house."

"Main house?" Yuki asked.

Haru nodded. But first he'd have to find a way to avoid Akito.


	9. Main House

Authoress' Note: I'm back! Eek! I can't believe I have this many reviews! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! Oh, since I've been gone for so long, extra long chapter. This chapter was really fun to write. Probably my favorite so far. Teehee.

Oh my, you lover-ly reviewers.

Kativa-chan: This story… Will be finished. Just slowly… I had testing at school and all… I was tired. But thank you for the review!

Seshiru Ari: Tee-hee! I hope it's good! That's what I'm aiming for! (Smile). Thank you!

Flyingdaggers: Hawshz! Lots and lots of hawshz! Look! I update! Tee-hee. Thank you! Midget in a tree? Hatori loves his Magical Mouse book.

MiuKittyLover: Your cookies are my favorite! I would love to try your weird looking mushroom sauce! Haru-kun does rule… Thank you!

Adi88: I can't! I can't! I am only a simple Authoress, and I do not have the power to… Oh. Wait. I can stop them. ((My stab at humor… Wasn't funny, was it?)) I get my words jumbled up like that too a lot… Especially when it's late… Adi88? Are you there? Cow-world-roc Ritsu…. Sweet…dummy… Stop….them….You…. Thank… I shall….

Winter's Light: Oh… OH! I get it now! Sort of! ((Read my response to Adi88's review.)) I update! Thank you!

Alika613: You're so nice! So nice! Ah! I don't deserve nice reviews like yours… Oh… I don't…. I don't…. But I accept them! Tee-hee! Thank you! Haru-kun is one of my favorite characters, but of course, I like all of the Sohmas… Yuki, Haru, Kureno, Kazuma, and Shigure are some of my favorites… But Hatori is close too… Aw, this is getting long, but for such a heart-warming review… Tee-hee! Thank you again!

Tsume-n-carnet: Fun! Fun! (Sigh) Very. Thank you for the review!

Cocoke5: Love. Love… What is love? (Teehee) Thank you for the review, luvvie. I shall not tell you… That would ruin everything. A hint… Tohru-chan… Room…. Yep.

Iambrokenheart13: Well you'll just have to read, now won't you? Yep. Shemxy Kyo and Haru… And Yuki. Thank you!

Warning: If you haven't got this already, it's sort of a SHOUNEN-AI. If you think that Yuki is a girl, that's fine too. Attracts more readers, no? 

Note: I get confused with the seme and uke thing. Explain if you can. Of course, Yuki the Uke sounds cool. Looks cool too… Isn't the seme the more independent one in the relationship? ((Ha ha, I'm not a very experienced yaoi fan…))… Is seme the one 'on top'? …..

Disclaimer: What you talkin' 'bout Willis? Aw man… I don't own that phrase OR Fruits Basket!

S(n)o(w)

"Shh! And hurry, Yuki!" Haru hissed, putting his hand over the boy's mouth.

Yuki didn't understand why they had to be so quiet. A silver-haired man jumped out, he squealed girlishly.

"It's my dear brother Yu-…" He began.

"Shut up!" Haru snapped.

"Oh… Oh my, has Haru-chan gone black?" The man with the silver hair asked.

"No… No. Just keep quiet." Haru whispered, dragging Yuki along, into Hatori's office.

Hatori didn't look back. "Hey, Ayame… Have you seen my Magical Mouse book?" He asked.

"It's me." Haru said.

Hatori looked back. "Oh… um…" He spotted Yuki. "Yuki-kun?"

Haru nodded. "He remembers me."

"I… I see. Anything else?" Hatori asked.

Haru shook his head. Hatori picked up his phone.

"Please don't tell Akito." Haru whispered.

"Haru… You know I can't keep any secrets from Akito-san."

"Just this one, Hatori." Haru begged. "What do you have left to lose? You've lost your job, all of your eyesight."

"My arm. My legs. My ears. My life. I don't know, Haru…" Hatori mumbled.

"Quit being smart." Haru grumbled.

Yuki looked very confused.

Snow

Kyo sat on his couch, reading Shii's book. He was in that comfortable position… Although his Yuki wasn't there to complete it. He sighed… Where was Yuki anyway?

He got up. He needed to go look for him. He slid on a jacket. It had begun to rain. He ran outside, then to the park. He saw the picnic blanket… Soaking wet, and no Yuki to be found. Kyo groaned, he'd probably been picked up by some molester.

_"Being the cutie he is…" _Thought Kyo, but he quickly got rid of those thoughts.

He ran around, searching through the forest. He panted, out of breath, putting his hands on his knees.

"Crap, Yuki. You need to stop being so hard to catch." He gulped.

(Snow)

Momiji Sohma had heard talk about the nezumi being at the Sohma household. He ran into Hatori's office.

"Where's Yuki?" He asked.

"Yuki-kun is with Haru… Trying to see if he can trigger any more of Yuki's memories." Hatori replied.

"Where? I want to help Haru!" Momiji squealed.

"They're in Haru's room." He replied.

Momiji ran to Haru's room, and swung open the door. Yuki was sitting on the floor, having a good cry.

"Haru?" Momiji asked.

Haru didn't reply, but stared at Yuki in a caring way.

"H'ru-chan?" Momiji asked, childishly.

Haru looked over. "Nn. Momiji. Hey."

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Momiji asked, bending beside Yuki.

"Kyo is a jerk!" Yuki yelled.

"Um…" Momiji paused. Sometimes he thought so too, but keeping his positive attitude, he never said so.

Haru sighed. "He's been telling me what happened between Kyo and him." Haru explained.

"Oh… What happened, Yuki?" Momiji inquired.

"W-well." Yuki blushed slightly. "I kissed him, and he called me a freak."

Momiji giggled softly, but patted the silver-haired boy on the back. "S'kay, Yuki."

Yuki smiled. "But… I'm worried about him. I want to go find him… Do I have to stay here?"

Snow

Kyo had given up, and gone back to his house. He lay on the couch… Thinking over everything that had happened. First off, he felt guilty for lying. Second, he felt guilty for leaving Yuki. Third, he was extremely worried.

He mentally hit himself. With a 'raawwrrggg' and a sigh.

(Snow)

"Y-Yuki, I think we should really try some more to get your mem…" Haru began.

A door swung open. Hatori stood there, with a certain black-haired being. Akito.

((A/N: I don't normally do Akito scenes, so forgive me if I suck at them.))

You could see that rage in his dark eyes. Haru wished he hadn't put that glass vase in his room.

"You brought Yuki here, Haru." Akito stated.

Haru said nothing. Yuki looked up at the head of the family with curious eyes.

"Without telling me, Haru."

Haru still said nothing.

"So what did you do to him? Were you going to hide him from me?"

Haru gulped. Man, Akito was creepy.

"Don't get angry, Akito-san." Hatori warned. "It's not good for your health."

Akito smirked slightly. "You're right, Hatori. But I would like to speak with Yuki."

Yuki was a bit scared by this person with the very similar hair-style.

Snow

"Yuki…" Kyo mumbled. "You know your way home. Come home already!"

Kyo was pacing across the room. "It's because I was mean to him. That must be it. I have to find him, and give him the most breath-taking kiss he's ever had." He stopped. "Wait. No."

He sighed. "Wait. Yes. Apologize. Then he'll want me to kiss him. And I will."

He hit himself in the head. He just needed find Yuki. THEN he could seduce him.

(Snow)

Yuki sat in what seemed to be Akito's room. The doctor stood near him rather than the head of the family. Yuki looked up at Hatori.

"Hatori-sensei, what is he going to talk to me about?" Yuki whispered to Hatori.

Hatori sighed. "I don't know."

(Snow) ((A/N: This is Haru's side.))

Haru got up.

"Haru… Haru, where are you going?" Momiji asked.

"I'm going to find Kyo. He'll be able to help." Haru said.

Momiji got up too. "I'm coming with you!"

Snow

Kyo stood on his semi-porch. He was waiting for the silver-haired boy to show up. Instead, he saw Haru and a blonde one.

"Kyo!" Momiji squealed.

Haru waved. Kyo ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you know where Yuki is, Hatsuharu-san?" Kyo asked. "Do you?"

Haru nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

Momiji raised his hand. "Me too!"

Kyo was quite annoyed by the shorter boy's upbeat attitude. He felt like hitting him on the head. He just clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"So, where's Yuki?" He asked.

"At the main house." Haru replied.

"Main house?" Kyo asked, following the now moving Haru.

"Yep. He's currently in Akito's possession." Haru paused. "That's not good."

Momiji cocked his head. "Haru, where are you leading Kyo? The main house is this way." He pointed out.

"Oh. You lead the way then, Momiji." Haru sighed.

Momiji nodded, and began to ramble on about some type of candy while walking. Haru was the only one listening.

(Snow)

The only noise that could be heard in the main house was Akito's sickly sweet voice and the crashing of glass. The maids were groaning, since they would probably have to clean up the blood _and _the glass. But, actually, Akito was just talking. Ayame was the one breaking the glass.

"Yuki." Akito said, moving closer to the rat. "Is it true?"

"W-what's true?" Yuki asked.

"That you're starting to remember?" Akito cooed.

"I… I remember Haru." Yuki muttered.

A glint of something was in Akito's eyes. Yuki didn't know what but… His eyes snapped open, and he backed away from the head of the family slowly.

"Where are you going?" Akito asked.

Yuki stood up, and grabbed onto Hatori's sleeve.

"H-Hatori-sensei…" He whispered. "I remember Akito."

"Anything else?" Hatori asked.

He shook his head. "Just Haru and Akito."

"What are you two whispering about?" Akito demanded.

Yuki gave Hatori a look. "Don't tell him… Please?"

Hatori sighed. Yuki was acting so much like a child. It was hard to say no to.

"Nothing important." Hatori told Akito.

Akito stood up. "He remembers something… Doesn't he?"

Hatori hated the way he was able to read minds. "No." He lied.

"He does. I know, so stop lying." Akito paused. "What does he remember? You? Me?"

Yuki shrunk away slowly. The room was rather small. And getting smaller by the moment.

"I told it was nothing. You shouldn't get worked up." Hatori advised.

Yuki shut his eyes.

"I know you're hiding something, Hatori. I can tell."

He wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm not."

He was about to sink to the floor when…

"YUKI!"


End file.
